Spookable Pooh
Spookable Pooh is two Halloween episodes from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Spookable pooh came out on VHS 3 times! Spookable pooh first came on TV in 1990. Spookable Pooh first came to VHS in 1996. Then it came out to VHS again in 2000. It's third time it came out on VHS is in 2002. There was also a disc that had Frankenpooh and Spookable pooh that came out in 2002. The first episode is called "A Knight to Remember". In A Knight to Remember, Christopher Robin is gone and lets Pooh and his friends play in his room. Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, and Eeyore plan on going up in the attic. Piglet is afraid and dose not want to go in the attic. Piglet thought the attic is where things go and are never seen again. It was a rainy day, and they wanted to have some fun. Piglet was afraid of the storm, so he did not want to go in the attic. But, first they all played hide and seek. They first went into the closet to play. Pooh was it and he found them there. Then they ran really fast and went into the attic. At first Pooh had a hard time finding them. Then Rabbit, Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore blocked the door. They heard Pooh knocking and thought it was a spookable. They tried to not let him in. Tigger thought his heart was knocking, but it was Pooh knocking on the door. Then they all ran from the door. They did not know it was Pooh. Then pooh came in and everyone was so happy it was him. Pooh and his friends started to play chess, but could not find the pieces. Rabbit and Pooh decided they play the missing pieces. Piglet was given the knight and he had to fight the dragon. He was afraid, but at the end he used Rabbit's magic spell and turned the dreadful dragon into Eeyore. Then later, Gopher showed up. Then king Pooh had planed a celebration for Piglet and Eeyore and called them knights to remember. In the second episode, "Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear", Piglet has a bad dream and is afraid to sleep. Pooh, Rabbit, and Tigger try to get him to go to bed having good dreams. Rabbit and Pooh get some pillow fluff and put it on Tigger. They pretend he is a sheep so Piglet could count sheep. At first, Piglet falls for the trick and thinks Tigger is a sheep. Piglet counts all the sheep in Rabbit's giant corn field. Then when Tigger falls, Piglet finds out it is him because some of the fluff falls off. Then Rabbit and Pooh dress Tigger up as the sandman. Tigger pretends to be the sandman. Piglet thinks it is really the sandman this time, he dose not fall or make a mistake to expose the plan. Then Piglet's nightmare came true. So Piglet saves Pooh, Rabbit, and Tigger. At the end of episode 2, Piglet sleeps again and is back to normal. Then Pooh falls asleep with his honey pot. They sell Spookable Pooh at Amazon and Ebay. So if your looking for Spookable Pooh and can't find it go to www.amazon.com/spookable or www. Ebay.com If you cannot find Spookable Pooh at any of these websites, go to www.RotenTomatoes. com. also watch Spookable Pooh on YouTube. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Videos Category:Winnie the Pooh Video Releases Category:1996 films